pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulblax Kingdom
}} The Bulblax Kingdom is most likely the third cave Olimar and Louie/The President enter in the Awakening Wood in Pikmin 2. It is considered one of the harder caves in the Awakening Wood. To get to the cave's entrance, which is noticeably high up, Olimar and Louie/the president can either drain the lake and destroy the white wooden wall near your landing site, or go though the area they first destroyed the black wooden Gate and battle the two Cloaking Burrow-nits and then use the Scale to reach the land area where the Chance Totem is/was. It is also near the location of the Ultra-bitter Spray producing Burgeoning Spiderwort. After finding this area, one of the captains must use Yellow Pikmin and have them destroy the electrical gate, which is located on an area reachable by the usage of a passage that leads upward. After that, the two captains are recommended to switch out most of their Yellow Pikmin for reds, purples, and whites and bring them into the cave. Even though it says fire and electricity are hazards, there is actually a body of water on the last sublevel of the cave. However, Olimar and Louie/the president don't need Blue Pikmin for that part. In this cave, there are x1240 worth of treasures. Treasures *Crystal Clover (Sub level 1) *Tear Stone (Sub level 2) *Olimarnite Shell (Sub level 3) *Crystal King (Sub level 4) *Unknown Merit (Sub level 4) *Anxious Sprout (Sub level 5) *Colossal Fossil (Sub level 6) *Eternal Emerald Eye (Sub level 6) *Forged Courage (Sub level 7) *Gyroid Bust (Sub level 7) Enemies *Anode Beetle *Dwarf Orange Bulborb *Female Sheargrub *Fiery Dweevil *Honeywisp *Iridescent Glint Beetle *Mitite *Orange Bulborb *Withering Blowhog *Wollywog *'Boss: Emperor Bulblax' Music *Bulblax Kingdom *Gassy Grotto *Hole of Beasts *Boss Battle Complete Guide Sublevel 1 This first sublevel should be rather easy, especially with plenty of Purple Pikmin. Olimar and Louie must find the Orange Bulborb that possesses the Crystal Clover, making sure they deal with the smaller Dwarfs when needed. There is always one of the two Orange Bulborbs in an alcove near the ship's pod's site, but its back often faces the wall, so Olimar and Louie needs to be very cautious and defeat it very quickly with their Purple Pikmin if it has the treasure. There is also a Crimson Candypop Bud that Olimar and Louie may use. Sublevel 2 This next sublevel isn't as hard as the previous. There are two Fiery Dweevils that can be easily taken out by a group of Purple Pikmin. If they catch fire, Olimar and Louie must call them and destroy the geysers with their Red Pikmin and throw them up onto the ledge that holds the Tear Stone. After they retrieve the treasure, they can move on to the next sublevel. Sublevel 3 This next sublevel is a little more hard than the previous, but still simple. There are three Withering Blowhogs that try to deflower all of Olimar and Louie's Pikmin, but if they keep their distance and throw Purple Pikmin, they can weigh them down immediately, and can swarm them with more Pikmin, or smash them with more purples. There are a significant number of Female Sheargrubs that gets in Olimar and Louie's way, but there are no males, so these are a negligible threat. The Olimarnite Shell is buried completely underground. If Olimar and Louie haven't brought any White Pikmin to this cave, or just want more, there is an Ivory Candypop Bud in one of the abnormally shaped alcoves. There is one egg for them to use if they have many of their Pikmin deflowered, but can get more nectar in later sublevels. After a short while, Olimar and Louie may move on to the next sublevel. Sublevel 4 This cave is more tricky than the earlier ones, due to it being jam-packed with electrical nodes and Anode Beetles, and requires Olimar and Louie to engage in close quarters combat. There is also a Wollywog that will fall randomly from the ceiling, so watch out. Olimar and Louie must get two treasures, the Unknown Merit, and the Crystal King. The Unknown Merit is held by the Wollywog that falls from the sky. The Crystal King is held by an Iridescent Glint Beetle. First, Olimar and Louie must take out their Yellow Pikmin and have them destroy the electrical nodes, and have their Purple Pikmin flip over and defeat all of the Anode Beetles. If Olimar and Louie haven't spotted either of the treasure-bearing enemies, they must use the Treasure Gauge to scout them out. When Olimar and Louie see the Iridescent Glint Beetle, they must throw a Purple Pikmin on it to topple it over and make it drop the treasure. If Olimar and Louie fails to get its treasure, it burrows back underground, and reappears somewhere else in the cave. Afterwards, Olimar and Louie must look for the Wollywog. Once it lands on the ground, Olimar and Louie must get out of its view and throw Purple Pikmin onto its head. Once Olimar and Louie are finished, they can transform ten of their Pikmin into Purple Pikmin with the two Violet Candypop Buds located in the alcoves of the cave. If they don't appear, Olimar and Louie must re-enter the sublevel and see if they then appear. Remember, you're going to need many Purple Pikmin in the future, and more urgently, for the boss. There are also two Common Glowcaps that each hide a Honeywisp. They are especially useful if many of Olimar and Louie's Pikmin are deflowered on the previous sublevel. If they return here, the Iridescent Glint Beetle still appears, but Olimar and Louie do not have a radar to find it and it doesn't reappear until Olimar and Louie get its nectar and sprays. Sublevel 5 This part of the cave starts getting dark unless Olimar and Louie have the Stellar Orb. This cave's pathways start to make diagonal and other strange paths. In here, there is a small spiny shaped treasure peeking from the ground, which is the Anxious Sprout. It is partially buried in the ground. To get it, Olimar and Louie must navigate the area carefully, defeat an Orange Bulborb and some of the Dwarfs along the way. Bomb Rocks are prone to fall here, along with two eggs. There are several egg-less dead ends however. After Olimar and Louie salvage the Anxious Sprout, they can move onto the next sublevel. Sublevel 6 Possibly the largest and most enemy filled area in this cave, it is loaded with many critters, including Fiery Dweevils, Orange Bulborbs, and Dwarf Orange Bulborbs. The Colossal Fossil is located in one of the alcoves of this cave along with a falling Bomb Rock. The Eternal Emerald Eye is held by one of the Orange Bulborbs. Lead in with a pack of Purple Pikmin and vanquish every creature. Be noted that in one of the alcoves, a swarm of Mitites appear, where Bomb Rocks may fall. If that happens, Olimar and Louie must wait for the bomb to detonate. It may kill the Mitites for you. Afterwards, the player may want to use the Violet Candypop Bud and the two Crimson Candypop Buds. After the reconnaissance, Olimar and Louie may move on to the last sublevel of this cave. Sublevel 7 (Final Floor) BOSS: Emperor Bulblax A familiar boss resides in the bowels of this cave: Emperor Bulblax, the final boss from Pikmin. Emperor Bulblax is significantly less dangerous in Pikmin 2 and, with Purple Pikmin under your command, can easily be defeated in seconds with zero casualties. After having some Red Pikmin dispose of the three fire geysers in your way, Olimar and Louie should grab their Purple Pikmin, aim between the Emperor's protruding eyes, and begin rapidly throwing Pikmin at the buried creature. With Purple Pikmin hammering it as it emerges, it should die before it has the chance to attack. This works very well with around 30 Pikmin. If it does not die immediately after emerging, it should still have only a little amount of health left, so that Olimar and Louie can just throw them onto its back to stun it and then finish it off. Once Olimar and Louie defeat it, the beast releases the Forged Courage, an item that grants Olimar and Louie the Scorch Guard, making their pilots' suits totally impervious to fire. After destroying the bramble gate, Olimar and Louie must obtain this dungeon's final treasure, the Gyroid Bust. Olimar and Louie should throw Red Pikmin up onto the ledge, then use their new item to ascend the narrow slope and command the Red Pikmin to retrieve the Bust. After Olimar and Louie get the final piece in this cave, they must exit via the geyser in the final room. Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Awakening Wood Category:Walkthroughs Category:Bulblax Kingdom